


An Unfortunate Tale of Boredom and Death

by Listless_Songbird



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Immortals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listless_Songbird/pseuds/Listless_Songbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is a reckless idiot, and Gavin pays the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unfortunate Tale of Boredom and Death

It started because he was bored and didn't have an ounce of self preservation left. The biker gang had been a welcome distraction from the tedium between heists but it had quickly spiraled out of control.

Ryan contemplated his situation and how he got to this point as he got ready to derail a train that supposedly held a rival gangs latest guns shipment. This was the riskiest job he had done since he settled down in Los Santos and he wasn't quite sure he would make it out without dying at least once. He wonders if he should have told Geoff what was going on before it got to this point, but what would be the point? He'll be back at the penthouse soon maybe with a few more deaths than he had left with, but that doesn't really matter now. The train is coming around the corner and the other bikers were getting ready. Ryan cleared his mind and revved his bike and braced for impact.

 

Unbeknownst to him on the other side of town Geoff was losing his mind. Why did he have to learn from Random Underling #61 that Ryan was not out on a murdering spree, but instead he was riding with the Desperados and was about to HIJACK A FUCKING TRAIN. Not any train, no he was highjacking one the Geoff himself had ordered to be rigged to blow so that no one would be able to get the guns. He called the rest of the team into the heist planning room and said,

"Ryan is about to get his insane ass blown up. Who's down for a rescue mission." Not giving them any time to complain, he chucked Jack the keys and they were out the door.

 

Ryan was elbows deep into the bomb, furiously trying to defuse it when he saw the AH mobile pull up alongside his trashed motorcycle.

"Dammit guys! Leave!" He shouted trying to find the ignition wire.

"Oo! What type of bomb is that Rye?" Gavin said already moving in to look at the explosive

“The type that explodes. Now go!”

"Thats my favorite! Move over Rye-Bread I got this!" Gavin shoved in besides him and took the wires

"Now you guys go clear the area, make sure I wont be interrupted." As much as Ryan wanted to argue that this was his mess, and he could clean it up, Jack was pulling on his arm and Michael was handing him a new gun. So he went with the rest of them to secure the area.

 

Once they had all cleared the area, they regrouped and headed back to the bomb. Geoff and Ray were being distinctly cold and professional towards him, but Jack and Michael were being more amicable.

The faintest hiss was the only warning they got as they neared the train car that held the explosive before they were all enveloped in flames.

 

Ryan was the first to come around, and he ran to the center of the blast radius as fast as he could. He knew that Gavin was the most talented at defusal out of all of them so for the bomb to have gone off something must have gone terribly wrong. His suspicions were confirmed when he couldn't find even the slightest trace of Gavin anywhere. Jack and Geoff came next, reaching the same conclusion as he had a moment before. Suddenly Michael's voice ran out

"Where's our goddamn car!?"

"I don't fucking know! Probably wherever Gavin is!" Geoff called back glaring at Ryan.

"Gavin's been kidnapped?" Ray came running over "Do we have any idea where they took him?"

"Lets go ask around, someone must know something." Jack said herding them away from the wreckage "Come on, lets go"

  
  
  


Meanwhile in the Desperados hideout Gavin was really wishing the idiots hadn't found out he was immortal. They had been hiding under the train car and as soon as he had sent the crew away they had come out. One of the leaders had shot him, and the next thing he knew he was in the bed of a beat up pick up with the bikers trying to unload him out of the truck and into a shallow grave somewhere in the desert. When he revived he nearly scared two of them to death and the third one jumped back and shot him again.

When he revived the second time, he was expecting to get a mouthful of sand, however he was simply tied to a chair, with someone who looked scared shittless guarding him.

"Look! Did you see that he's the fucking devil man. I know I shot him, watch!" The man called out, and Gavin braced himself for another bullet. However instead of a guck cocking, he heard the start of a chainsaw from behind him, and thought

‘Goddamn this is going to hurt.’ Unsurprisingly it did hurt, it hurt a fucking lot, and as soon as he was alive again he let out some Michael levels of cursing.

Unrelenting they tried again and when that didn't work they began to get creative. They tried exploding him, drowning him, hanging him even tried to burn him at the stake at one point, but he just kept coming back.This however just seemed to spur on the idiots, as he was dragged to their car and driven to the top of Mount Chillead. When they reached the top they pushed him over the parachute drop watching him fall with terrified eyes.

 

Ray had just been relieving some pent up stress by taking crack shots at random hikers on Mount Chilliead when he saw a familiar face go crashing down the mountain.

"Guys?!" He shouted through the earpiece "I found Gavin!"

"Where?" Geoff called the sounds of the argument dying down.

"He was just fucking pushed off the top of Chilliead!" He heard numerous voices swearing, then Jack's voice broke through the chaos

"Can you get to him?"

"Yeah I've got my Bifta I'm on my way."

 

By the nth time Gavin revives he is so done. Falling down a mountain is huge fun when you have a car. It's much less fun when you don't. However when he opens his eyes this time, he isn't met with terrified faces and a new method of death. Instead he is met with Ray leaning over him calling his name

"Dude. Hey dude. Vav that was not cool." Gavin's only reply was

"Where is the damn gang?"

"Dead. Are you alright?" Worry was creeping into Rays tone, because typically Gavin was all sunshine and cheer when they rescued him but today was different.

"No I'm bloody not! I just got killed 7+ times because Ryan couldn't keep his damn self busy!" Gavin stalked to the Bifta and got in

"I'm going home, shooting Ryan, and binge watching the Walking Dead."

When he got home he stayed true to his word and shot Ryan the moment the door opened.

 

Ryan was still confused as to why the crew got to the train as quick as they did, but that was cleared up when Geoff began venting

"You had to choose the one train I had already rigged to blow up and you just had to do it with the most fucking insane biker crew out there! I know you are crazy but really!"

The others vented their anger in less verbose manners, Jack made him apologize to Gavin, then helped him bake some cookies for him. Michael just told him that if he ever did that again he would blow up every one of his safe houses he could find. Once Gavin had shot him his temper cooled, and he just chilled by the tv all day. Ray chucked a knife by his head when they passed in the hall and shouted

"Think fast!" Before disappearing around the corner. Ryan took the fact that the knife was stuck in the wall rather than his eye to mean that he was forgiven.

 

 


End file.
